


The Full Moon Effect

by Doctor_Catsrcool_Earp



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Wayhaught - Freeform, Werewolf Nicole Haught
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:08:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doctor_Catsrcool_Earp/pseuds/Doctor_Catsrcool_Earp
Summary: Nicole is attacked by a werewolf and seeks help from Waverly.  Though they lay out a plan, things end up going wrong during the next full moon.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 102





	The Full Moon Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by some WE fan art where Nicole's a werewolf.

“Werewolves?!?”

“Yes.”

“For real?”

“Quite certain.”

“Here, in Purgatory?”

“Where else would they be?”

“No way!”

“Yes way.” Nedley sighed as he relayed the information to Wynonna, who was now jumping up and down in excitement.

“I don’t understand why you’re so thrilled about this, Wynonna.” he said. “Two people were murdered last night; torn apart. We told everyone it was a wolf attack. But, let’s be real. Wolves may be savage, but they don’t rip off limbs without eating more than just the heart. As far as we know, nobody else was harmed.”

“Ever since I was little, I’ve always wanted to encounter a werewolf. Especially now that I know all of this supernatural shit is real.”

“Well, we have about a month to prepare for the next full moon. You’ll get your encounter then.”

“Waves,” Nicole said through the phone.

“Yeah, baby? What’s up?” Waverly replied.

“I’m not feeling all that well this morning. If you’re not busy, would you mind coming over?” asked Nicole.

“Of course, baby. Of course. I’ll be over there in a flash.” Waverly told her. “See you soon.” She hung up. She wondered what was wrong with Nicole. She seemed perfectly fine, yesterday. Waverly put the box of waffle mix that she was going to make for breakfast back on the pantry shelf. Instead, she grabbed an energy bar and headed out.

When Waverly pulled up at Nicole’s, she wasn’t sure how sick she was, so she brought the spare key to the house that she had been given. She gasped when she stepped inside. Dried blood was all over the rug and sofa. Nicole was sitting on the latter, clearly in pain, for she had a large wound on her left shoulder and upper arm.

“Oh my god!” Waverly exclaimed, rushing to her girlfriend. “What happened?” She sat beside Nicole and looked at the injury. Now that she was closer, she saw that there were also long lacerations down her back. “I’m going to call you an ambulance.”

“No!” said Nicole, grabbing Waverly’s arm.

“Why not?” Waverly asked.

“Because I know what bit me.” Nicole answered. “It was a werewolf.”

Waverly gulped. “Are you sure?”

“One hundred percent.”

“Let’s get you cleaned up and bandaged.” She led Nicole into the bathroom. She unbuttoned her uniform shirt and carefully pulled it off of her. She then opened the medicine cabinet and removed the items she needed. “How did you come by getting attacked by a werewolf?” she inquired, soaking a cloth in warm water from the sink.

“Well, I was returning from patrol last night, when something ran in front of my vehicle. I slammed on the brakes right before I hit it. I—Ow!”

Waverly had placed the rag on her shoulder and had started to gently move it over the deep bite mark. “Sorry!” she said.

“It’s fine.” Nicole assured her. She continued her story. “So, after I stopped, I was able to see what it was. I momentarily froze as the probably 7ft tall beast stared at me. Its eyes glowed in the headlights and it had fresh blood on its muzzle and claws. I slowly reached for my gun. Within a second, it had leaped on top of my car. It ruptured a hole in the ceiling above me. Before I knew it, the werewolf was pulling me through the roof using its teeth. My back scraped against the sharp edges from the tear. When we were on the ground, I quickly drew my gun and fired at it. It whimpered as it let go of me. I decided not to shoot again as it fled. I had to save the energy I had left to get myself home. I was able to get back in the car and drive myself here, to the house. When I got inside, I staggered over to the couch and then passed out on the floor. I called as soon as I woke up. You are one of the only two people I can trust in a situation like this. The other is Nedley, but I don’t want to trouble him. He’s got so much on his plate right now.”

“We’ve gotta make plans for short-term and long-term.” Waverly told Nicole. She had smeared the ointment on gingerly and had just began putting on the bandages. “Because this is really serious. You know what will happen during the next full moon.”

Everyone was readying themselves for the coming month. Dolls stocked Black Badge with plenty of silver bullets made specifically to kill werewolves. He, Doc and Wynonna loaded their weapons with them as the night drew closer. Waverly noticed that Nicole looked super nervous whenever one of the guns was nearby, though she tried to hide it. She guessed that Nicole may be able to tell which ones had silver bullets due to her senses starting to heighten. The two of them were also planning, but in a completely different way. Neither wanted Nicole to be in town while she was transformed, risking people’s lives, as well as her own. Before the full moon appeared, they would drive to the edge of the woods. Waverly had to leave Nicole there so she wouldn’t chase after the vehicle. Also, because it was very easy to become lost amongst the trees, Nicole had a tracking chip inserted under the skin of her right forearm. Waverly contacted a guy Wynonna knew, who knew another guy, who had several links to people who had ‘no questions asked’ policies. It was far from cheap, but she’d rather pay the price than really pay the price and lose her girlfriend. In the morning, she would track Nicole down and bring her back.

The day of the big night had come, and various emotions were in the air. Wynonna was pumped up. Dolls was stoic. Doc was ready to protect Wynonna and the others at almost any cost. Waverly was worried about Nicole. And Nicole was scared, anxious and, at times, almost felt sick to her stomach. It didn’t help that she had to stay at the station with the others for most of the day.

In the evening, about an hour in advance for when the moon was supposed to come out, the group spread out around town to cover more ground. Waverly went with Nicole to the edge of the forest to drop her off. They both got out of the car and hugged and kissed each other goodbye. Before Waverly could get back in the vehicle, the clouds drifted to the side, revealing the full moon, which had appeared earlier than expected. It was so bright, that she saw it reflected in Nicole’s eyes. Nicole’s heartbeat and breath started to quicken as she looked up at it. She doubled over onto her hands and knees as she felt things changing. Concerned, Waverly leaned down to put a hand on her shoulder. Nicole pushed it away. “Go!” she exclaimed. Waverly walked backwards toward the car. It was hard to tear her gaze away from Nicole, who now had dark gray hair coming out of her skin and her uniform was ripping as she got bigger and was growing a wolf tail and ears. “Get away! Now!” she shouted, before she was unable to because of a muzzle appearing. Her arms and legs lengthened, and long, sharp claws grew from her front paws. A few seconds later, she had completely transformed. She was now a large, fearsome-looking werewolf. Werewolf-Nicole stood on her hind legs. She was approximately 8ft tall from ear to paw. She faced Waverly, who fell on her back in fright. She tried crawling to the car as Werewolf-Nicole crept in her direction, growling. She pounced and landed on all four feet above Waverly. She put her head right over Waverly’s face and sniffed her. Instead of attacking, she rose and howled. She jumped over the police car and ran the opposite way. To town.

“Shit!” Waverly muttered, getting to her feet. She stepped into the driver’s side of the vehicle and started the engine. She sped away, going a different route to town, hoping to get there before Werewolf-Nicole did.

She drove around, desperately searching for a sign as to which direction Werewolf-Nicole had gone. She suddenly heard two gunshots not far from where she was. Waverly went as fast as she could to where it came from. She arrived behind Shorty’s, where Doc had just gunned down a werewolf. She got out of the car and sighed in relief to see that it wasn’t Nicole. (If a werewolf is killed while in wolf form, it changed back into human form.) The body in front of them was of a man that wasn’t from Purgatory.

“Waverly, what are you doing here? You should be out searching with Nicole.” Doc said. He glanced in the car. “Where is she?”

Before Waverly could try to figure out how to answer, they heard a cry a few blocks away, that was definitely Wynonna. “Come back here, you son of a bitch!” Doc and Waverly followed the sound of Wynonna’s voice. They found her chasing another werewolf that Waverly recognized as Nicole, even in wolf form. Wynonna had her cornered in an alleyway. Waverly couldn’t let her get shot.

“Wynonna, no!” she yelled at her sister, running up to her. “Don’t shoot!” She stepped in front of her.

“Waverly, what the hell?” Wynonna exclaimed.

Waverly bit her lip. “That’s Nicole.” she confessed.

“What do you mean by ‘That’s Nicole.’?” questioned Wynonna, confused.

“Nicole is a werewolf.” said Waverly. “She got bit last month.”

“And you didn’t tell me?”

“I don’t want you to kill her.”

“Waves, you know I love you. You may not forgive me, but I hope you’ll eventually understand. She’s a monster, and it’s my job to send monsters to Hell.” Wynonna raised Peacemaker and pointed it at Werewolf-Nicole. She pulled the trigger. Her gun flared up, but then died. She tried it again, but it still didn’t work.

“She won’t hurt you.” Waverly told her.

“Don’t be foolish, Waverly. It’s instinct. It’s in her DNA now. She’s a killer.” Wynonna countered.

“She had the chance to kill me earlier.” said Waverly. “We were near the forest when she changed. She jumped at me but did nothing more than sniff me before howling and running away. Please don’t kill her. I’ll make sure she gets to the woods without hurting anyone.”

“You better be right.” Wynonna lowered Peacemaker and put it back in her belt. Doc put his pistol away as well. Werewolf-Nicole bounded over the three of them and ran. Waverly sprinted to the cop car and soon had her in her sights. She didn’t follow too close because she didn’t want to seem threatening. They made it to the woods without any incidents. Waverly watched Werewolf-Nicole as she rushed through the trees. It didn’t take long for her to disappear.

Very early in the morning, Waverly wasted no time in preparing to go get Nicole. She made sure she had both Nicole’s tracker and the one for the vehicle so they could get back to it. She also swung by her place and grabbed a set of warm clothes and a blanket, for it was pretty cold outside. She left the motor running so it would stay toasty inside. She exited the car. She followed Nicole’s tracker and, after about ten minutes, found her laying on the ground, mostly asleep, with nothing on. Blood was on her mouth, hands, chest, and feet, and a dead deer was close by. Waverly draped the blanket over her and gently shook her awake. “Nicole, wake up.” Nicole drowsily blinked her eyes open and looked up at her.

“Waverly.” she murmured. She looked around her. “Where… Where am I?” she asked, starting to freak out. “Why am I naked? And why do I have blood on me?” Waverly sat beside her, lifted her upper body and rested her head on her chest. She wrapped the blanket tighter.

“Shhh. It’s alright, baby. You’re safe.” she whispered, stroking Nicole’s ginger hair. “I know you’re confused right now and don’t remember, but I’ll explain it all once we get back to the car and get you warmed up.” She kissed the top of her head.

Nicole was given half the day off so that she could catch up on her sleep. Waverly came with her for support when she arrived at the station later. When she walked through the door, everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at her, which made her feel slightly uncomfortable. Hearing nothing but silence, Nedley poked his head out of his office to see what it was. “What are all of you standing around gawking at? Get back to work!” he barked.

“Thanks, Sheriff!” Nicole told him, as the other officers went back to what they had previously been doing.

“Oh, it’s no problem.” He stepped toward the two young women. “So, you’re a werewolf now.”

“Seems the news has traveled fast.” remarked Nicole.

“No thanks to Wynonna.” Waverly added. “She’s still a bit upset at me for not telling her sooner.”

“Well, I for one am glad you didn’t tell her.” said Nedley. I would’ve lost my best officer. Yes, I said best. And, if I’m being honest, Nicole, you’re like family. Werewolf or not.” Nicole reached out and gave Nedley a big hug. It took him a second, but he hugged her back. When he was released, he placed a hand on her shoulder.

“You rested enough?” he asked.

“Yeah.” Nicole replied.

“Good.” said Nedley, moving his hand. “There’s a perp in the interrogation room that’s not talking. I was thinking you could give it a go. You’ve gotten pretty good at getting confessions.”

“Don’t worry, boss. He’ll be singing like a canary when I’m through with him. Let’s just say there are a few advantages to being a werewolf.”


End file.
